Be With Me Tonight
by Deadly Dreamers
Summary: Yami has always loved him and it hurts not to have the feelings returned. But when a threat is fulfilled, Yami's life becomes a living hell. Is Seto the only one who can save him, or will he too only add to Yami's pain. ((SetoYami AU)
1. First Meetings

**This story is slightly AU. All the characters have the same personalities. The thing that makes it AU is there is no yami/hikari and the relationships that are presented in the anime are slightly skewered.  You will see what I mean hopefully in the first chapter. And please ignore the first chapter because it's slightly rushed. The second chapter will be better I promise!!**

**Secondly, as you notice, I am a huge fan of Seto/Yami fictions. Myself and a fellow friend and author Imprisoned Rose are teaming up to start a Seto/Yami site. If you have or know of any good setoxyami fictions or fan art/pictures please send them to me (my e-mail is deadlydreamers@aol.com) or Imprisoned Rose (at imprisonedrose6@aol.com). Anything you give us will give you full credit when placed on the site. So please send us anything. (We are in desperate need of fan art so please send us some!!!)**

**The title of this story came from the _Bare Naked Ladies_ song _"What A Good Boy"_.  So please read and enjoy this story, and leave a review letting me know what you think!**

**Be With Me Tonight**

****

_"When I was born they looked at me and said_

_What a good boy, what a smart boy,_

_What a strong boy_

_And when you were born they looked at you and said,_

_What a good girl, what a smart girl,_

_What a pretty girl._

_We've got these chains that hang around are neck_

_People want to strangle us with them, _

_Before we take our first breath_

_Afraid of change, afraid of staying the same_

_When temptation calls, we just look away…"_

_~Bare Naked Ladies "What A Good Boy"~_

****

**CHAPTER ONE: FIRST MEETINGS**

****

****

            _She was still an infant but traces of brown hair grew on what was otherwise a bald head. When her eyes cracked open their blue was bright but not any where near as stunning as the pair that peered at her from the edge of the crib. These blue eyes were narrow but generally interested in the squirming child that lay before him. A shaggy mop of brown hair hung down in his face as he turned to look at his father with a confusion that only a two year could have in the presences of another child. _

_            His father gave him a small, but slightly evil smile. His large hand reached into the crib and patted the young girl's head lightly._

_            "She's such a pretty girl." His father spoke. "Get a good look at her now Seto, this is your future wife, Anzu."_

_            Anzu's face scrunched up in the crib and she let out a wailing cry. Her face, before flushed a faint pink, was quickly turning a shade of beet red. It was as though she sensed something horrible in her near future._

_            Seto didn't understand what his father was telling him but the crying of the infant drove straight through him and into his heart. His eyes watered, but even at the age of two, he refused to cry. His father chuckled lightly over him and dragged him away from the crib._

_            "Yes," He whispered again. "One day you will marry and bring much money and respect to Kaiba name."_

~*~

            He hated school. No matter what joke the teacher threw in, or activity they conjured up, the learning experience always bored him. He yawned loudly, not bothering to hide it behind a hand and allowed his eye lids to drop lazily over his crimson orbs. This was the beauty of taking a seat in the back of the class. The boring teacher would catch him if he took a quick nap.  

            He placed his head on the desk, his wild tri-colored hair sticking up like a sail. At some point he must have drifted off because the light sound of chuckling drew him from his dreams. He moaned softly into the wood of the desk before raising his head to find the teacher staring him down.

            "I hope my lesson wasn't too boring for you Mr. Yami Muoto." He reprimanded. "But I do hope that you realize the origins of your dream will not be on the test tomorrow."

            A few of the girls in the class giggled and Yami felt his face flush. Scratch the early mention of being able to catch a nap. He offered his teacher a weak smile before stumbling for a response.

            "No sir." He almost grumbled. "I'm sorry, I'll pay attention."

            The teacher nodded before turning back to his explanation of the mathematical formula known as FOIL. Yami hung his head and began to doodle absently on his desk. His mind quickly left again, his thoughts drowning out the teacher's monotone voice once more. It was a miracle when the bell finally sounded, signaling it was time for lunch. Yami jumped from his seat and quickly bolted from the room.

            Once outside he found himself settling beneath a tree. Flower petals covered the ground like a scented blanket of snow. Yami sighed softly as he ducked into the shade and pulled out his lunch. But instead of dipping into the brown bag, he could only stare at it. His appetite, which had been raging before math class, was suddenly gone. 

            And the reason was standing only a few feet away.

            Yami held his breath when he saw the tall, brunette CEO Seto Kaiba walking across the eating grounds as though he owned the place. And that was almost true. Seto had inherited his family's business Kaiba Corp at a young age when his father passed much too early. Now the young CEO had more money then most people would ever come across in their life and owned half of Domino City.

            And now he owned Yami's heart as well.

            It had begun so long ago that Yami forgot the exactly how and when it happen. All he knew was that Seto held his heart in his hand. A pang shot through his chest. While Seto held his heart, he also crushed it between clenching fingers. The CEO hardly knew he existed. And then there was her.

            Anzu. The head cheerleader and most popular girl in school. With her soft brown hair and bright blue eyes, she would be a catch for any man. But she was always found on Seto's elbow, as she was now. Her eyes were sparkling and she placed a hand over mouth to block a dainty giggle.

            Yami felt rage and depression filter through him. He hated Anzu for everything she had and stood for. She was wealthy, coming from the best part of town. Her popularity spoke wonders for her in anyone's eyes. Her beauty was undeniable and too many people fell into her trap of playing a sweet little girl.

            But Yami knew the real Anzu. The bitter girl who was jealous and horribly possessive. One day she had caught Yami staring at Seto with a soft eyes and immediately knew what was going on. Later that day she had cornered Yami and slammed him up against some lockers.

            _**Flashback**_

_            Yami was taken by surprise when someone slammed him up against some nearby lockers. A combination dug painfully into his lower back and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He looked up, expecting to see the regular football player leaning over him, but instead he found himself staring into the bright blue eyes of the head cheerleader. He raised a thin brow and pushed himself away from the lockers, prepared to walk away from the pompom carrier, but she grabbed his arm and slammed him against the wall once again. This time Yami did yelp. How the hell was someone of her size this strong?_

_            "I know you freak." She spat, the venom seeping from her voice. _

_            Yami cocked his head to the size as confusion swept through him. _

_            "Know what?" He asked._

_            Anzu growled and tightened her grip. Yami ground his teeth together as her fingers bit painfully into his upper arm._

_            "I saw you looking at him earlier you queer." She hissed bringing her face down close to his. "You want Seto."_

_            Yami gasped, the color quickly leaving his face. He his knees grow weak and if Anzu hadn't had him pinned up against the lockers he probably would have collapsed. He tried to find words, tried to find a way to deny it, but her couldn't._

_            "You can't have him." Anzu lowered her voice to make sure that only Yami would hear her. "He was promised to me long ago. So I will give you this warning. Back off or some rather horrible rumors about you will spread around this school. And trust me, with my word backing them up they will quickly become a fact."_

_            **End Flashback**    _

With those final words, Anzu had released him and walked off to join a group of her bubbly friends. But Yami had never forgotten what she told him. In truth he was afraid of the damage that Anzu's word could cause. He wasn't the most popular person to begin with, his oddly exotic features causing him to singled out by many bullies. Though no one had confirmed his sexual orientation he was given many bruises under the suspicions of being gay. 

He sighed softly, feeling heartbreak settling in once more. It wasn't just Anzu that kept from what he wanted most. Yami knew that even if she wasn't latched to Seto that the CEO wouldn't give him the time of day. He had no money and lived with his grandfather and brother above a game shop. There was nothing he had that would ever catch the brunette's eyes or heart. 

Yami was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that the bell had rung. His eyes widened and he scrambled to get his stuff together. He couldn't be late to his next class or a detention would follow and he had to help out in the shop that afternoon. Fumbling with his book bag while trying to run, Yami's foot caught a root and his balance was thrown off. He let out a tiny squeak as he began to fall forward. 

Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled his weight back, settling Yami back on his feet. Yami opened his eyes before realizing he even shut them. He turned to give his savior a quick thank you but found himself pinned beneath a piercing blue gaze. His breath caught in his throat when he found himself with in touching distance of his angel.

"You need to be more careful." Seto chuckled, handing Yami the note book that had fallen from his bag. "Being late is better then falling and breaking a wrist."

Yami nodded slowly, to numb to even make an attempt at speech. His fingers wrapped around the note book, hardly feeling it as he slipped it into his bag. Seto obviously found something he was doing as interesting because he chuckled again and held out a hand.

"I'm Seto Kaiba." He announced.

"I know." Yami breathed, flushing when he realized how those words had come out. But Seto seemed not to notice. He raised a brow and pointed at Yami.

"And your name would be?"

"Y-Yami Muoto." Yami squeaked, mentally cursing his voice.

"Well Yami," Seto nodded at him. "You better hurry and get to class before you're late."

Yami snapped out of his dreamy state as his crimson eyes grew wide. He muttered 'shit' before turning eager eyes on Seto.

"Thank you for the help Seto." He said quickly before turning and running off towards his next class. 

Yami was in such a hurry that he didn't notice another pair of blue eyes starting him down from the shadows. Their owner growled deep her throat and secretly began to hatch her plan of revenge.

~*~

            Seto watched as Yami ran off towards his class. There was something about that boy that had drawn his attention that day. When he entered the court yard for lunch he had noticed Yami sitting under a tree alone. He held a lunch bag in his hand but wasn't eating anything. Instead he was staring into the depths of the paper bag, but his eyes were looking at something that was much farther away. There was traces of  sadness and bitterness on his features as well as a bit of what Seto couldn't figure out.

            And when the bell had gone off the boy had still sat for a few seconds before jumping up and tearing out from under the safety of his tree. But he wasn't watching what he was doing and had tripped over a tree root. Seto didn't know why he did what he did, but he lunged forward to catch Yami before he could slam into the ground.

            But what confused him more was Yami's reaction on seeing him. He had froze, what seemed to be fear masking his exotic features. His sharp crimson eyes widened and leaned back, as though he wanted nothing more then to flee. So Seto had captured his attention for long. Only long enough to get his name. And then the strange boy was gone.

            Seto shook his head as he headed towards his next class. It didn't matter if he was late, no teacher would dare try and keep him after school. But still, he tried not to make it a bad habit. Just as he reached the end of the court yard a figure popped out of the shadows at his side and a pair of thin, yet strong arms wrapped around one his.

            "Who were you talking to Seto honey?" Anzu purred, laying her head on his arm. "I don't believe I recognize him."

            Seto shuddered. He hated when Anzu called him 'honey' or any other pet name. She was completely infatuated with him, and it was all because of some stupid idea their parent's hatched years ago. His father wanted him to marry into another family of money and Anzu's parents wanted to see her with someone who could support if something were to ever happen to their fortune. So the two families decided to do everything in their power to see that the two of them would wind up together.

            But that idea came to a crashing halt when Seto's father had died. He had turned to Anzu, hoping for comfort from his girlfriend. And she was there, for the first couple minutes. Then she got bored with him and decided that shopping with anyone would be more exciting. Every since that moment Seto had grown apart from Anzu but never had the heart to break it off because he knew it was what his father wished of him. And he wanted to fulfill at least one of his father's wishes.

            "It was just some boy." He shrugged, figuring he could spare her the details. "He tripped and I helped him."

            "Oh." Anzu turned her eyes away, slightly hurt that Seto would lie to her. She knew they had exchanged names and Seto had joked with him. The very thought made her blood boil. That little queen wanted Seto, _her_ Seto. And she'd be damned if she gave him up with out a fight.

            _"Get ready Yami Muoto." She growled to herself. _"You life just became a whole lot harder."__


	2. Rumors

**Next Chapter, and now I answer to those who reviewed my story. And I thank you. My writing means so much to me and am always flattered by those who compliment me. And to those who flame, bring them on. Constructive critism is the best kind because you learn more from mistakes.**

**Adrie****: I agree. If Seto had a kinder father he wouldn't be the asshole that he can come across as at points. But personally I think he's cold to protect people. It's better not to let some know the true you or you can get hurt. And yes, Anzu's going to start shit for Yami, but she's really not the main bad guy in this story.**

**Blue September:**** Don't worry, I'm not planning on going on an Anzu bashing binge. The only reason I picked Anzu to play Seto's "girl friend" is because of her attributes in the manga and anime. She's fiercely over protective of her friends and grows a deep hatred towards those who try and hurt them. So I figured she'd be perfect to play the part of the over protective jealous girlfriend.**

**Yami Buzz:**** Thank you! I hope this update was fast enough for you!**

**Shinigami's Minion: Thank you for your great review. I'm working hard on this story and I hope it doesn't turn out as cheesy as I feel it is. I love getting reviews like yours because it let's me know that my attempts aren't in vain.**

**Be With Me Tonight**

****

**_"I go to school, I write exams,_**

**_If I pass, if I fail, if I drop out does anyone give a damn?_****__**

**_And if they do they'll soon forget_**

**_Cause it won't take much for me to show my life ain't over yet."_**

**_~Bare Naked Ladies "What a Good Boy"~_**

****

**CHAPTER TWO: RUMORS**

            Yami sighed as he slowly trudged towards school. It was going to be another long day that he knew he'd rather forget when he got home. He had lucked out the day before and his teacher had spared him a detention. But on the way home he had been jumped by some football players from school and knocked around. His ribs still hurt and a light bruise was evident along his left cheekbone. He didn't understand why either. He hadn't done anything that day that would have caught the football teams' attention.

            He glanced down at his younger brother who skipped by his side. Yugi was so unlike his brother in many ways. Yugi had no problem making friends and in fact had quiet a few. His eyes were wider and a beautiful shade of violet. He lacked the exoticness that Yami had and held more innocent features. This one thing saved him from the torment that Yami went through everyday, and for that he was grateful.

            Yugi knew all about his older brother's sexual preferences and his crush on the young CEO. Yami found it refreshing to have someone to talk to about such things, someone that wouldn't judge him but be happy with his little accomplishments. Like his brief, very brief, conversation with said CEO the day before. Yugi had beamed at him and poked his older brother lightly in the side, joking that it looked like a certain blue eyed billionaire was developing a crush. Yami had laughed back, but his younger brother could never know how that comment had torn him up inside. 

            Seto wasn't developing a crush. He never would. He was in love with Anzu. She was his dream girl, a match made in heaven. The CEO would never fall for a poor person of the same gender as himself. It would make him a hypocrite, going against everything he had stood for, for eighteen years. He sighed softly and bowed his head.

            "Penny for your thoughts." Yugi piped up beside him, capturing his brother in a concerned violet gaze. 

            "It's nothing." Yami spoke, giving his brother a weak smile. "I'm just day dreaming."

            "Is this day dream tall with piercing blue eyes?" Yugi joked batting his eyelashes at his brother.

            Yami's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. A light blush painted his cheeks and caused the bruise to stand out brighter. Yami felt the heat rush to his face and tried to quickly hide it from Yugi.

            "Do I sense embarrassment?" Yugi joked, dancing around to his brother's other side in hopes of catching a glimpse of the cool and collected Yami blushing.

            "Hush Yugi." Yami pleaded, turning away from Yugi again.

            "Would this day dream be moaning?" Yugi continued taunting. He dropped the level of his voice to try and imitate the CEO. "Oh Yami, more please…Yami!"

            Yami forgot all about hiding his blush when he turned his wide crimson eyes on his younger brother. When had his younger brother become some manipulative? His mouth was hanging slightly open and he was letting out tiny shocked breaths. 

            "Yugi," He spoke quietly. 

            Yugi looked up at him with wide violet eyes. 

            "Yes?"

            Yami leveled his brother with a fierce gaze and uttered one word.

            "Run."

            Yugi's eyes widened and he let out a tiny squeak before taking off. Yami charged after him, not angry but still enjoying the hunt. He could hear his little brother letting out squeals of delight ahead of him as he tried desperately to work his tiny legs into moving faster. But it was to no avail. Though Yami didn't have much of a height difference on Yugi, he had enough to make him faster. When Yugi noticed his brother getting closer he let out a peel of laughter and put on an extra burst of speed. Yami was also laughing at this point, and closing in fast on his little brother. He reached out and was just about to grab Yugi's arm when something hard slammed into him from the side.

            Yami let out a shocked cry when the force hit him jarring his already sore ribs. His body was pounded up against a building and pinned beneath the heavy weight. He faintly heard Yugi's distressed cry and looked over at where the noise came from. Yugi was being held by a tall boy. He noticed that two boys kept him pinned to the wall while a third stood in front of him, leering with distaste. All four boys wore school jackets with a basket ball embroidered on the left breast. Yami's mind was whirling. The basket ball team? They never bothered him before. Usually he was the football team's practice dummy.

            "Let my brother go." He growled, trying to be as fierce as possible. "He's done nothing to you. Neither have I for that matter."

            The man standing in front of him laughed and leaned forward. Yami noticed that his name was stitched into the basketball. _Hakura_. He heard Yugi whimper and his heart broke with the sound. Yugi usually never got caught up in these kind of scraps. The only time he did was when he was with him. Pain struck his heart and he tried desperately to get away from his captors.

            "I said let him go." He hissed.

            "Stop acting tough you fairy." Hakura demanded. "He won't be hurt. But we want the little freshman to see his big bad senior brother turned into the wimp he really is."

            Yami's eyes grew wide as he watched Hakura pull back a fist. Everything was now moving in slow motion. He could hear Yugi scream to stop and the taunting of the other basketball players. Hakura's fist buried itself in Yami's stomach, robbing him of all air. He gasped, trying to curl up, but the two that held him pinned wouldn't allow it. He panted, desperately to pull in much needed air. His bruised ribs screamed their agony. 

            "Don't hurt him!" Yugi was crying, Yami could hear the tears in his voice. "Please don't hurt my brother!"

            Hakura turned steely eyes on Yugi and pointed a finger at the man holding him. 

            "Ron," He glowered. "Shut that wimp up!"

            Yami heard these words in his clouded mind and began to struggle weakly. His ribs screamed their protest, begging with agonized voices for him to cease his erratic movements. But he couldn't. He couldn't allow Yugi to be hurt because of him.

            "You said you wouldn't hurt him!" He panted, still fighting, but weakly. "Please! Do what you want to me, just don't harm my brother!"

            Hakura waved a hand at Ron, signaling him to stop. The taller boy did as the ring leader bid him and turned his attention to the figure pinned against the wall. Yami was panting, a fine sweat breaking out on his forehead. If it hadn't been for the damn football team last night he would have been able to withstand this beating. But now he knew all it would take was a few more calculated blows to send him reeling into darkness.

            "You really _are pathetic." Hakura sneered, jabbing Yami in the chest roughly with his index finger. _

            Yami gasped as Hakura's finger found the exact point of his pain. Hakura pulled back, a sadistic grin spread across his face. With out any hesitation he yanked Yami's shirt up to reveal a dark bruised chest, his battle wounds from the night before. Yugi gasped and tried to look away, but Ron forced him to watch. Tears filled his eyes when he finally saw the physical evidence of his older brother's abuse.

            "Yami," He whimpered quietly. "Please, let someone save my brother."

            Hakura chuckled as he gently outlined the bruises on the older brother's chest. Yami gasped in sucked in a breath. He knew something bad was about to happen. Hakura was being far too gentle for someone who wanted to see him bleeding and broken. He whimpered, terrified not only for himself, but Yugi as well.

            Finally it happened. Hakura slammed a fist into the center of the darkest bruise. Yami screamed as stars burst in front of his eyes. His senses fled him with his air. He no longer saw Hakura standing in front of him. The laughter of the basket ball players or the screams of Yugi no longer reached his ears. All he was aware of was the pain that wrapped around his midsection, causing a fire every time he drew in a breath.

            Suddenly he fell face first into something hard and was shocked by the coolness of it. A pair of small hands tried to gently roll him over but a pain still flared to life in him. He cried out as the fire burned brighter. Yugi's voice somehow managed to break through the fog.

            "Yami? Yami?!" Yugi's voice was filled with tears. "Are you okay? God Yami, please answer me!"

            "Y-Yugi…" He finally choked out. "Are-are you o-okay?"

            "He's fine." A deep voice that certainly wasn't Yugi answered.

            Yami winced. That voice…it was so familiar. He cursed that fact that his sight was still blocked by a pained fog. He groaned and let a hand drift absently to the throb in his chest. 

            "We need to get him to school." That voice spoke again, this time directed at his brother. "The nurse can take care of there and he won't miss school either."

            "Okay." Though he couldn't see it, Yami knew that Yugi had nodded. He always accented his answers with a gesture when he was nervous.

            A strong pair of arms slipped underneath his body and gently lifted him up. But it wasn't gentle enough and the fire burned harder in his chest. Yami cried out, trying desperately to curl into a ball but found his face buried in someone's warm chest.

            "Take it easy." The voice soothed, and a cool hand brushed lightly over his warm brow. "You need to relax or you'll work yourself into a panic."

            Yami did as instructed and took a deep breath. This person smelled of cinnamon. Yami sighed with a subconscious contentment and listened to the stranger's heart beat. In that warm embrace, Yami finally allowed an unconscious slumber claim him.

~*~

            Seto Kaiba nodded as the nurse explained to him and the little one Yugi Muoto that Yami was going to be fine. His ribs had been severely bruised and he would likely have minor problems breathing for the next few days along with discomfort. She suggested to Yugi that on the way home he stop at a drug store and buy an over the non-prescription  pain killer to make things as easy on Yami as possible. Yugi nodded sniffing slightly. 

            Seto was in his own world at this point in time. Just the yesterday he had helped Yami when he almost fell on his face. Though he had acted some what frightened and looked at Seto like a deer caught in the headlights, he had seemed like an overall nice guy. Who would want to beat him this badly and why?

            He cursed himself slightly. Seto could have stopped this. He had seen the fight begin but wasn't exactly sure what was going on. So he had hung back. It wasn't until Yami had begged for his brother, gave himself up for any beating for Yugi's safety, that he had decided to step in. But he bad been a few seconds to let. Hakura had only managed to land one punch but it had been a damaging one, well aimed. Seto growled in the back of his throat. He would have to have a talk with that punk later.

            "Kaiba?" Yugi's tiny voice snapped Seto out of his heated thoughts. He looked down at the miniature version of Yami and smiled.

            "Call me Seto." He demanded softly. Yugi nodded eagerly. "Now what did you want?"

            Yugi looked down and scuffed his shoe lightly. He let his violet gaze slowly turn to where his brother slept behind a pulled curtain. Love flashed across his face and Seto saw the same adoration in his eyes that Mokuba always watched him with. He waited patiently for the little one to speak.

            "Thank you Seto." Yugi finally spoke softly as if he were afraid to wake his brother. "I don't know where Yami got those other bruises. I know that he gets picked on a lot but I didn't know that he was getting physically abused as well."

            "Yes I noticed this." Seto nodded grimly. "Why is your brother such a target? He seems nice enough to me."

            Yugi actually grinned at this comment. Seto knew it was because he had said that Yami was a nice guy but he didn't understand why the little one would have this kind of reaction to such a comment. Didn't Yami have any friends.

            Seto pursed his lips as he rubbed his chin. Know that he thought about it, he didn't ever remember seeing the exotic looking boy with anyone. He was always sitting under the tree at lunch, scribbling notes to himself in the back of the classroom. Whenever he had actually taken the time to notice Yami, the boy was always alone.

            A pang of sorrow struck Seto that he couldn't explain. He was feeling sorry for the older brother. It must be terrible to always be alone, to be a bully magnet. That was something he couldn't compare too. He always had people surrounding him and a girlfriend that was promised to him if he chose to take her as a wife in the future. And no one who knew his name dare even raise his voice to Seto let alone a fist.

            "I want to ask a favor of you." Yugi seemed nervous again. He shifted from foot to foot, itching to get this over with.

            "Go for it." Seto gave a reassuring smile, hoping to calm the young brother.

            "Could you, uh," Yugi faltered before finally blurting out the rest. "Could you watch out for Yami?"

            Seto was slightly taken aback. Did Yugi mean be his bodyguard? After seeing the damaged done to Yami, he could understand why Yugi would ask such a thing. A smile spread across his features in lit his blue eyes in a way that very few ever saw, including his girlfriend Anzu.

            "Sure Yugi." He answered. "I'll watch after your brother for you. He seems like a good man, and no good man deserves what he went through."

            Now it was Yugi's turn to smile. He let out a tiny sound of excitement and hurled himself at the CEO, wrapping his thin arms around his neck in tight hug. Seto let out a shocked grunt but smiled and soon gave into the hug. Maybe running into these two brothers would prove to be just what his empty life needed.

            Seto nodded slowly. Maybe they could fill the void.

~*~

            Yami groaned as the world came tumbling back to him. The first thing he became aware of was a fiery pain racing through his chest. He gasped lightly and took a few gasping breaths. Finally the pain subsided and he was able to sit up and look around.

            He was in the nurse's office at their school. But how had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was being pinned against a wall by Hakura and the rest of the basket ball team.

            But then there was that voice, the one that had spoken to Yugi after the team had left. Who had it been? It had to have been one of Yugi's because he knew no one that cared enough to stop and help him.

            And what had he done to upset the basketball team? They had never bothered him before. Why was he all of sudden important to capture the entire attention of the basketball team. He shuddered as Hakura's accusing voice came back to him.

            _"Stop acting tough you fairy. He won't be hurt. But we want the little freshman to see his big bad senior brother turned into the wimp he really is." _

Yami's eyes widened and a hushed gasp escaped him. No, no it couldn't be. His breath started coming in quick pants as his hands trailed up to tangle in his hair. He began shaking his head from side to side, whimpers starting to pour from his throat. His body began to tremble.

            "No," He gasped, "No, no, no. They can't know, they _can't_!"

            Hakura had called him a fairy. That meant he knew about his preferences. They knew that he preferred men. But who could have told them. His heart continued to race, pounding against his rib cage. There was no way, this couldn't be happening. Maybe he was making too much of it. After all, the football always called him such names when they beat on him. But the basketball team always left him alone. Who had told them? And if they knew, did that mean _he_ knew?

            Yami's breathing became labored as he felt himself beginning to hyperventilate. He felt a soothing hand on his back and thought it was Yugi. With a distressed cry and he tried to shrug his brother's hand off. But it didn't work. In fact, Yugi's grip tightened.

            "Yugi, leave me alone for a bit." He rasped. "I need sometime to think."

            "Yugi's already left for class. A freshman shouldn't be late for classes, they need to make an impression."

            Yami jerked at the sound of that voice. It couldn't be! He turned to look at the person who stood behind him. The piercing blue eyes locked him in place where the same ones that he had seen in his dreams. His breath caught in his throat as he felt all the color drain from his face.

            "S-Seto?" The name almost came out as a whimper. 

            "Yes," Seto grinned before sitting down on the bed beside Yami. "This must be some kind of record. I hardly know you and I've already helped you out twice in the past two days."

            Yami felt a blush rise in his cheeks and as he stared at the one who inhabited all his most secret dreams. He had to think about something else, had to draw his attention away from the fact that his secret love was sitting on the same bed as him after saving him again. He hoped that Seto hadn't heard Yugi's taunting. That was it, talk about Yugi.

            "W-where'd my brother go?" He asked weakly, a hand rising to rub at the bandages that were wrapped tightly around his chest.

            "His third period class." Seto shrugged as though nothing were happening. Yami sighed. In Seto's eyes nothing did happened. He wasn't experiencing the quick pick up in his heart beat, the way his insides twisted into knots and left him feeling weak.

            "I told him that I'd stay until you woke up and got on your feet."

            "Huh?" Yami jerked out of his thoughts at the sound of Seto's voice.

            "Yugi." Seto gave him a confused glance. "I told Yugi to go to class and that I'd stay."

            Yami nodded slowly, but he had a hard time picturing Yugi paying attention in class. They were close, the closest that brother's could get. After their father left and mother died Yami had become protective over his younger brother. But as time went by, Yami's maternal instinct over his brother began giving him problems. Yet he never let Yugi know. All Yugi thought was that Yami had some how become a bully magnet. He had no idea the entire extent of it all.

            "You know you're a quiet person." Seto suddenly spoke startling Yami. "You do a lot of that quiet brooding don't you?"

            Yami went to answer but a voice stopped both of their conversations.

            "Seto, sweetie, are you in here?"

            A thin hand pulled back the curtain that blocked Yami off from the rest of the office and Anzu stood there, smiling with her bright blue eyes. Seto gave her a weak smile, not up to seeing her this early in the morning. She gave him a stiff smile and sauntered over to him.

            Yami's face paled at the sight of her. His body began to shiver lightly. Oh god, he was in for it now. She had caught him with Seto, engaged in a conversation that consisted of more then, 'get out of my way'. He shrank away from the teenage girl hoping that something would open up and swallow him.

            Anzu saw the squirming teen and her eyes narrowed. It was him. That damn fag that wanted _her Kaiba. She had hoped that rumor that she had started about Yami being gay would have reached her lover by now. But instead she found them sitting in the bed together. Her blood began to boil as she forced herself to remain calm in front of Seto._

            "Oh. Is the boy from yesterday, hun?" She asked calmly. "The one you helped when he stumbled?"

            Seto nodded some what shocked by Yami's reaction. The boy had paled visibly and curled into himself. His eyes became distant as he deposited his mind elsewhere. Turning slowly back to Anzu he answered quietly.

            "Yes this is him." Seto shrugged lightly. "He was in some more trouble again this morning so I helped him out again. Yami took quite a beating this morning."

            "Oh really?" Anzu raised a finely sculptured eyebrow. 

            Yami flinched at the movement and jerked off the nurse's cot. Seto jerked backwards and stared at Yami and shock. What the hell did he think he was doing? He shouldn't be jumping up and running about.

            "No," Yami quickly spoke, scooping his book bag up off the floor. "I'm really fine. I should be going too. I can't miss anymore classes."

            "But Yami," Seto quickly stood, startling Yami into taking a step back. "Your injuries. You shouldn't be up and about with the injuries that you have. Really, you should just hang out here for a while."

            Yami glanced at Anzu quickly and saw her blue eyes narrowed in a menacing manner. A shiver ran down his spine and he turned back to Seto. His blue eyes, though the same color as ice, watched him with more warmth.

            "I-I can't." He stuttered. "Thank you Seto, uh, I mean Kaiba, but I have to go."

            He turned quickly and fled, leaving a stunned Seto standing the nurse's office. What was that all about? Yami had always seemed like a shy person, flitting around just outside any social group. Seto sighed and looked down at Anzu who was at the moment wrapping her arms around his elbow.

            "Ready for class?" She asked innocently. 

            Seto looked at the bed where the sheet was still rumpled from Yami. He sighed and nodded slowly as Anzu led him out the door. He cast one last glance over his shoulder wondering quietly to himself.

            _What secret was Yami trying to hide?_

~*~

            Yami was panting heavily as he ran from the nurse's office. The pain was lighting up in his chest again and caused tears to fill his eyes. He gasped as he rounded the corner and burst out into the court yard. Ducking underneath the branches of his favorite tree, Yami collapsed trying desperately to draw in air.

            Anzu had seen it, seen him and Seto together. His life was as good as over. If he thought the basketball team was bad, he knew he was about to be hurled head long into hell. Tears tracked down his cheeks as his fingers racked at the bandages around his chest. They seemed too tight and he could hardly breathe. His mouth opened and closed in a desperate attempt to draw in air, making him look like fish lying on land. Pain tightened around the bandages causing him to cry out slightly.

            Help, he needed help. But there was no one around. Yugi was in class and third period wasn't going to let out for at least another ten minutes. He choked letting a harsh cough and tried to push himself up onto his hands and knees. But his lack of air left him weak and he fell back on his face.

            "Seto…" Yami rasped, not entirely sure why that name slipped his lips. Seto wasn't going to help him. He had returned to his normal life with Anzu. They were from different worlds, like the prince and commoner. They could never exist in the same reality. If they were ever together it would be in a fantasy world. 

            Tears coursed down his cheeks as his throat closed up. Blackness crept up on him, blurring out the corner of his vision.  Help, he needed help. But there was no one there. He let a cry of fear as his eyes slid shut and two words breathed past his parted lips.

            "Seto, help…"

~*~

            "You mean you haven't heard yet?"

            Yugi peered up at his best friend Jounouchi as the bell for third period rang. Jou had been trying to tell him something all class but the teacher kept interrupting with threats of a detention. Yugi had to laugh. He could tell that his friend was ready to pop with whatever gossip had been dropped on him earlier.  But Yugi wasn't that interested. He wanted to get back to the nurse's office and check on his brother. He was only paying the minium amount of attention to Jou.

            "Yugi!" Said friend suddenly shouted. "Are you listening to me?"

            Yugi jerked back into reality and glanced at Jou. His amber eyes were bright, his nostril's flaring. He really was going to blow if he wasn't able to spill whatever he knew. Yugi sighed softly and gave Jou a weak smile.

            "I'm sorry Jou." He apologized. "I'm just worried about Yami. He was beaten pretty good. I wish I knew why Hakura had to attack him."

            "That's just it!" Jou cried in exasperation. "It's about your brother!"

            Yugi came to an abrupt stop and stared at Jou with wide eyes. He gripped his friend's arm and gave him a swift shake. 

            "What do you mean it's about my brother?" He shouted.

            "There's these really nasty rumors going around school." Jou pulled out of Yugi's grip, afraid the little one would shake him to death. "People are saying that you're brother's gay and he'd bend over for anything with a dick. They're also saying that for such a quiet guy, he's got the most active mouth in Domino."

            Yugi felt the color rush out of his face. Oh god, who had started these rumors? Granted it was true that Yami was gay it was also a fact that he was still a virgin. He had never been touched by another man. Yami had never even been kissed for heaven's sake. But that would defiantly explain why the basketball team had jumped them that morning. Yami would be crushed when he found out what secret of his was circulating around the school.

            The two of them picked up their pace as they headed towards the nurse's office. Jou pointed out that it would be quicker if they cut through the court yard. Yugi nodded as they made a sharp left.

            "Yugi, I know that only part of that rumor is true," Jou tried to be comforting, "But some people were making some nasty threats. Yami has to be really careful."

            But Yugi wasn't paying attention to Jou. His eyes had turned to a crowd that was forming in the far corner. Ice rushed through his veins when he realized that the crowd was forming around Yami's favorite tree. He knew he was paling at the sight.

            "Is he dead?" One voice asked.

            "No, but he doesn't look to great."

            "I don't think he's breathing."

            "Hey, isn't that the gay guy?!"

            Upon hearing that last comment Yugi and Jou barreled their way through the crowd. Once they reached the front they saw Yami lying on the flower petal covered ground. His face was pale and chest heaved with laborious breaths. One of his hands was gripping his shirt tightly and dried tears left his cheeks looking shiny yet sticky. Yugi ran up and dropped beside his brother, pulling him close. He raised sad violet eyes to Jou, tears pooling in them.

            "Jou help me." He asked, pulling Yami closer. "We're going home."

            Jou nodded and bent over to scoop Yami up in his arms. They pushed through the crowd, unaware of the rumors that were flying around them. Nasty comments and unbiased threats whipped through the air like a violent wind. And even though he was unconscious, Yami flinched against Jou's chest, a few tears trickling down his cheeks. His lips barely moved as he muttered one word.

            "Seto…"

**Ah, I hate this chapter!! Almost as much as I hate WB. What a chop job they made out of some of the best episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! Hey guys!! The Sennen Rod, it doubles as a dagger!! Get used to it!!! Marik can't stab people with the blunt end of the stick!!!! Throw in a chainsaw and WB can have their own version of The ****Texas**** Chainsaw Massacre!!! **

**And they showed one of my favorite episodes last week. The one where Yami/Yugi fight the evil Kaiba. Come off it they want each other!!! Why would Seto go through all that trouble if he hated Yami/Yugi and why would Yami/Yugi hold the cards and whisper "Kaiba" like his heart had been ripped out and stepped on if he felt nothing for Seto? Hehe…I sense some unhidden Yaoi!!! **

**Alright, well I know the chapter sucks but please review anyway!!**

**Next Chapter-Yami finds out that the school knows about him and is thrown into his own world of mental depression. But things turn around when he receives an invite to a popular party as an apology for the attack on Hakura. Will he go?**

**And what will Seto think when he finds out the truth about Yami?**


End file.
